


When He Fell from Grace

by Nakaron



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Asura-centric, Gen, Kishin Vajra AU, Poor Asura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakaron/pseuds/Nakaron
Summary: It was the wicked smile he held that Asura couldn't help falling prey to, not out of respect or trust, but out of sheer terror. But he was his trusted partner, right? The weapon would move the mountains and the sky for his meister, all because Asura was too fragile, too afraid of everything.“I will show you, meister, how to overcome your fears.”





	When He Fell from Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read a Soul Eater fic written by ImmortalChaos and I really loved the Kishin Vajra AU! I can't help writing out my interpretation of it because I honestly pity Asura. I think the poor guy's just misunderstood. You all should check the fic out, it's pretty great. :-)))
> 
> I apologize for any errors, this was just a jumbled creation made in an hour or so. Hope you enjoy.

His partner was disappearing more often than Asura had liked. His trips out became more frequent, and their training together turned shorter and too far in between. And whenever they went on missions together, Vajra acted as a completely different person. He became more careless and bold with his actions, which was a complete opposite of what he used to be. Their attempts in soul resonance suddenly ended in frustration and anger, and it was so detrimental that Lord Death was forced to excuse them some free time in order to rearrange themselves.

A few days later, Vajra suggested they spend time together in hopes of strengthening their bond.

It was the wicked smile he held that Asura couldn't help falling prey to, not out of respect or trust, but out of sheer terror.

“Meister, won't you try it out at least once?”

“...If you say so…”

Vajra had transformed into his weapon form and rested in Asura’s grip. He felt warm, yet very cold in his hand as if his soul’s wavelength was foreign. It was almost to the point where his presence was invading Asura’s, and Asura didn't like the feeling at all. The young man was immediately concerned, and it steadily grew into paranoia once Vajra demanded him to seek for a nearby village. “Any place full of human souls will do, though your sake, someplace isolated and remote will be best.”

The familiar sensation of fear was suddenly rearing its ugly head, forcing Asura to become rigid for a moment. There were alarms ringing in his head and whispered voices hissing in distress that whatever Vajra had planned was not good. When his partner impatiently urged him, Asura reluctantly began his search.

“You will like it, I promise.” His voice was silky smooth, making it far too easy to believe. “You might get scared, but you will like it very much, I promise.”

Despite his reassurances, Asura was still worried. “What will we do there?”

He gave a dark laugh that brought a chill to Asura’s bones. “I will show you, meister, how to overcome your fears.”

 

* * *

 

Much to Asura’s dismay, Vajra was suddenly asserting dominance, and it wasn't long before he started forcing his meister into acts that went strictly against their moral code. Asura would never forget the first—and hopefully, the only—time he had witnessed Vajra eat an innocent human soul. Upon hearing Asura's grieving wails, Vajra pulled Asura into his arms and held him like a lifeline, repeatedly apologizing for scaring his meister. But the damage was done; Asura was beyond traumatized that his partner was doing such a sinful act behind his back!

What would happen if he was caught? What should he do? Vajra insisted that it was a mistake, that he had lost himself for a moment, and he repeatedly promised not to do it again. So what, is an apology sufficient enough? Should he tell? What should Asura do? _What should he do?_

Asura was far too quick to believe him and had ultimately decided not to tell the others.

Despite Vajra’s eagerness to please his meister, Asura had no choice but to avoid him. He thought that maybe they needed time to sort themselves. Surely his partner knew that eating human souls were forbidden, lest he wished to become a Kishin. Asura knew that Vajra promised he'll never do it again, but according to his father, unjust crimes must be balanced with equal punishment.

Needless to say, the separation was taking a heavy toll on the duo.

Asura’s fragile state of mind became more muddled since he became incredibly lonely. The whispered voices in his head became more coherent, picking at his self-esteem and throwing salt over his wounds. Without his weapon around recently, there wasn't a day where Asura wasn't consumed with his morbid thoughts. He had nothing to distract himself with, but Asura decided that perhaps time will heal, and kept reassuring himself that Vajra will realize quickly enough and stop. 

The other Great Old Ones noticed their comrade was more high strung lately, however they didn't press the issue. After all, being the manifestation of the Madness of Fear, it was unpredictable as to what would happen with Asura.

“Why don't you try taking up a hobby?” Eibon had once advised him. “It would most certainly do wonders to your soul.”

Asura was terrified at the prospect of doing something new. He was used to battling off witches ever since, as they were in the midst of a long war with the witches. He never had the opportunity to do anything he was free to do, and anything out of his routine terrified him. But, upon further thought, Asura found himself admiring the clouds above him. 

From time to time, he would tilt his head back and pull down his scarves, just to bask in the clear blue sky. He didn't mind cloud watching, though he much preferred it if the sky was void of clouds. He simply liked the emptiness of the endless blue, and there was more than enough times that he wished that his own mind was as clear as the sky.

Even with his newfound hobby and their temporary separation, Asura still yearned for Vajra. Apparently, Vajra was unhappy with Asura's withdrawn behavior and disappeared off at random hours. It wasn't long before Asura began fearing the possibility of abandonment, and went to look for Vajra in hopes of reconciliation.

Thus, that was when Asura discovered what Vajra was doing out recently. Where he went, and what he had done.

 

* * *

 

“Did you—no, why...?” He stumbled back at the sight before him. “How—how could you…”

Vajra stood tall, his face calm as the buildings surrounding them were coated in bright flames. Asura didn't need soul perception to know the alarmingly large number of humans burning to a crisp in their homes. Their agonizing shrieks were more than enough to trigger the panic within Asura, and the young meister collapsed on his knees, his breathing turning haggard.

“I deeply apologize, Asura,” his partner sounded solemn as he stared down at the many mangled corpses in front of him. “If I had known you were planning to meet me, I would've killed them all in less painful ways. Surely that must've been too much for you.”

Asura had barely registered Vajra’s voice; he was still haunted by the dying wails that filled the polluted air.

_All those humans, the ones that they were supposed to protect…_

“W-Why?”

His weapon stared at him in pride, “I did all this for you, Asura. Your fears were always controlling you, so I had to become stronger for your sake. As your godly weapon, it is my duty to take on the burden of your madness.” 

“Y-You promised…” Asura gripped his scarves, shakily wrapping them around his face tightly in a feeble attempt to hide from the gruesome image. “Are all those souls…?”

Vajra didn't need to answer, as he plucked a pure human soul nearby and swallowed it whole. With a loud gulp, he grinned excitedly, offering another one to Asura. “Here, there is plenty to feast on.”

“No...No, you can't!”

“Asura, do you not like this?” Vajra looked at him with sad dark eyes, as if he was genuinely hurt. “I went to great lengths to acquire more power! Is this not what you've always wanted? To become more powerful than your fears?”

Asura shook lightly, “No, this is not what I wanted…”

Vajra’s eager smile dropped and he stared, crestfallen. He wordlessly raised the human soul again to Asura, who only flinched back in horror.

“Meister, are you seeing yourself?” Vajra staggered, his expression turning psychotic. “Think this through, please do not let this be in vain! Come join me, I can grant you all the power in the world—"

“ _No_ , I can't accept this!”

“Asura, please, I only want to help you…” 

Vajra was stepping closer, his hand still holding the human soul that Asura mourned for. He trembled, not only out of fear but anger. To think his weapon partner, the only other person aside from his father whom he'd trust with his life, was actually capable of betrayal. Of all the injuries he'd sustain from all the battles, from all the long and weary years, this was by far the most heartbreaking.

Adrenaline replaced fear, and Vajra only had a second before a long scarf lashed out at the spot he stood upon. At lightning speed Asura floated upwards and clasped his hands together, his many scarves hurriedly forming sharp ends around him.

“Vajra! You have violated the conduct of protecting human souls, and you must receive your duly punishment!” Asura looked down at his partner, who only glared intensely.

“Asura, stop this foolishness, I can sense your madness rolling out in waves! Cease this!” Vajra balled his hands into firsts, which transformed into his weapon blades in a flash of light. “We both very well know that this is all for your sake! I would do anything for you, can't you see that?!”

“How could you stoop so low?!” The young man cried, his panic reaching into hysterics. “I've never asked for this! I don't wish for my own partner to become a kishin!” 

Vajra shook with fury, his tainted soul pulsating unnaturally. “So is that what it comes down to? You wish to continue being tormented by your fears? I can't sit back and allow that to happen! I became a monster for you, yet you wouldn't do the same?!” 

Asura gritted his teeth, realizing his partner only wished for good intentions. But that shouldn't matter, right? Vajra had done the unforgivable, surely he would be executed and killed off, but wouldn't it be all the meister’s fault? Wouldn't it be Asura who should be held accountable for all those countless deaths? Is it his fault that Vajra strayed off? What would Master say? What if the others blamed him?

The familiar sensation of fear wracked through his entire body, freezing his entire being to the core. Asura stifled a sob as he wavered in the air.

“B-But all those souls didn't need to suffer…” He found himself mumbling. “All I wanted was for you to be by my side…” 

Vajra noticed his meister’s discomfort and quickly released his weapon form. He ran forward and with his hands outstretched. “If that is what you desire, meister, then please let me help you!”

“You...have betrayed me…” A stray tear trailed down his cheek. “This unimaginable pain I'm feeling…”

Vajra grew restless, his body language holding nothing but pure desperation. “Asura, come down! We can talk this through!” 

The meister weakly pulled his scarves around his face and slowly descended. Once his feet safely touched the ground, Vajra ran forward and embraced his meister, who leaned against him shaking like a leaf.

The fire around them continued to burn while the screams eventually died out into unnerving silence. Human souls rose from the ashes, floating orbs that illuminated eerily in the night. In the midst of the scene, the two of them were holding each other in a somber embrace for what was most likely the last time.

“Vajra,” Asura quietly whispered. “I sense your soul. You've become corrupted.”

His partner was unfazed as he pulled back to see Asura, his dark eyes eerily blank. “I am still the same being that I was when I first met you, yet now I am stronger with a power that should've been exploited a long time ago.”

“B-But you promised!”

“I will not promise myself into restriction when I have the best interests of your well being,” Vajra stroked Asura's right cheek, which was covered in scarves. “Show your face and look at me. You'll get stronger this way, trust me. Won't you try it? You've almost done it before, what is keeping you?”

"What will Master think—" 

"Lord Death is only lying to you with the flimsy fabrication of order and honor! He does not know how to deal with your fears, not like I do. You know by heart that I would never lie to you." He leaned closer, his voice coming to a whisper. "If only you would try a human soul, I can and _will_ save you from your madness."

Asura said nothing, remembering the horrid memory when he held an innocent soul in his palm that day, when it almost reached his parting lips. However Vajra was beyond enthusiastic, and Asura had never seen him eat a human soul in such ecstasy. The doomed revelation that his partner was too late to save...his heart split in half, and Asura realized what he must do for the sake of the world…

“If that is the case, Vajra,” he tried not to let his grief show. “Then I will save you in return...”

“Then you will eat a human soul for me?” Vajra’s smile stretched to the border of insanity.

“Transform,” Asura pushed him away coldly. “If you want to uphold your duty as a weapon, then transform.”

Without question, Vajra nodded too eagerly and transformed. His weapon form flew into Asura’s hand, who trembled in terror at what he was about to do.

He had hesitated too long, for Vajra grew nervous. “Asura?”

“Your soul is already one akin to a kishin,” he spoke softly, hand tightening around his beloved weapon. “I'm sorry, I was too late to save you...but I have to make sure you won't hurt anyone else again.”

“Asura?” Vajra questioned in confusion, his voice echoed in his head. “What are you—”

Before the weapon could change back, Asura opened his mouth wide. Making sure to treat his weapon as well as he would with delicate glass, he pulled the weapon in with his tongue, hastily swallowing up the metal whole. His partner had begun screaming in hysteria, demanding that he be let go because _how could he protect his meister this way?_

Asura tried to ignore the sudden pounding in his mind, and his throat felt raw as if he'd been the one screaming. His body suddenly became weak with exhaustion as he fell to the ground, his scarves unconsciously tightening around his body and face.

The shrill shrieks of his partner only worsened his fragile mind, and Asura curled up within himself as the fires continued to burn, as the corpses laid out in a mangled heap around him, as his partner grew increasingly livid with his imprisonment. 

 _“I'm so sorry,”_ Asura cried weakly, as he clutched his head in agony. _“I'm so sorry…”_

 

* * *

 

Lord Death watched his apprentice bite his fingernails in agitation while rocking himself slightly on the ground. His face was haphazardly wrapped in his many scarves and he wore a larger bundle of clothes than usual. As of lately Asura had been more withdrawn from everyone and frequently disappeared off without warning. Even Eibon, who was always engrossed in his inventions, voiced his worry to Lord Death the other day. For a fleeting moment, Lord Death almost disregarded it as one of his constant breakdowns, not until his soul perception picked up something strange.

“Asura,” he inched closer to the young man. “Where is Vajra?”

He didn't seem to have heard him. Asura had paused his nail-biting and hugged himself tightly, muttering incoherently while gripping at his baggy clothes. It was clear to Lord Death that Asura wasn't taking his partner’s absence too well.  Perhaps later he’ll remind Vajra not to leave Asura alone with his thoughts.

“Asura?” He tried again. “Where is Vajra?”

“Out,” he quietly muttered, clutching his head. “Out, he went out. Vajra went out, yes he did. Out, he said, I'll be out. Won't be too long…”

The two were always together, so it was strange to see Asura by himself. He knew about their "temporary separation" from Asura, but he wondered how long it'll last. He didn't admit it openly, but their fallout was hindering their cause in the ongoing war against witches.

Lord Death deeply frowned, also because he could clearly sense Vajra's soul...right by Asura's...

The young man must've sensed Lord Death's suspicion, as he abruptly stood up from his corner. His scarves unwounded to reveal his grim face, void of any emotion. Lord Death eyed him in growing alarm as he noted the dark circles, the sickly pallor in his skin, and the slight tremor on his skinny frame. Even more disturbingly, there was something imperceptible within his scarlet eyes, as if there was a tinge of insanity—

"Wait!"

The man didn't look back. He hastily fled the room.

Lord Death bristled as a dark feeling of trepidation settled on his shoulders. Apprehensively, he rushed out of the room after him, because there was a sinking feeling that something bad had happened to Vajra. A few feet away, he watched his apprentice fly up into the dusk sky, his madness wavelength pouring out in waves. The young man turned around to face Lord Death, who stared back in shock. On Asura's face was a stretched out grin in full-on insanity, his baggy clothes billowed dauntingly and his scarves swirled restlessly around him. He had begun cackling in deranged laughter.

Whether or not his weapon partner was alive, Lord Death knew then and there that Asura had become a threat.

_"Asura! What have you done!"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sh...Should this stay as a one-shot?


End file.
